SPAS-12
The Franchi SPAS-12 is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. In Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 3, Online and Infinite Warfare it is used in pump-action mode, whereas in the other games it is semi-automatic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The SPAS-12 appears frequently in several campaign levels, however, during the missions "Cliffhanger," "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with Arctic Camouflage can be found. It is also possible, although extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 with Woodland Camouflage on "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy". In "Loose Ends", it can be found in the armory in the basement. It has fairly long range for a shotgun. Multiplayer It is the first shotgun available to the player, available in the "Grenadier" default class, with an attached suppressor. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump-action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the "Museum", and the Shotgun attachment. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and outstanding range. Since the update which reduced the range and damage of the Akimbo Model 1887s, it has become one of the most used shotguns in online multiplayer. The Grip is partially ineffective as an attachment, as the sights reset by the time the next shell is in place anyway. The Grip does, however, allow for easier detection and tracking of enemies between shots. Extended Mags increases the SPAS-12's magazine to 16 shells, which is highly useful for prolonged close quarter engagements. Optics are nearly useless on a SPAS-12, as shotguns are often hip-fired, and even when aiming down the sights, its iron sights are clear enough. Because there are few instances of taking cover in close quarters engagements, FMJ is not a very good choice for this weapon as it does almost nothing aesthetically or functionally to the weapon. Using a silencer will hide the player from detection on enemy radar when firing, but reduces the range drastically, making the weapon lose its key advantage over other shotguns. Due to SPAS-12's already high damage and good range, Stopping Power is not a necessity, but can be used to further enhance the effective range of the SPAS-12. This gives room for another solid Tier 2 perk, such as Lightweight, which can be very useful to help the player get up close. Also, its Pro version can be a massive help as it allows the player to fire quicker after sprinting. Cold-Blooded is also a good choice for a stealthier role, letting the player get closer without the enemy being too aware of the player's presence as well as run in the open without having to worry about enemy air support. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags Gallery SPAS-12 MW2.png|First-person view of the SPAS-12 SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights SPAS-12 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading SPAS-12 Pumping MW2.png|Pumping SPAS-12 3rd person MW2.PNG|The SPAS-12 in third person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The SPAS-12 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", "Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance as the SPAS-12 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences in performance. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick follow up shot if the first shot misses or does not kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells quickly to kill an enemy at long range. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only eight shells. Unlike in singleplayer, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point-blank range or when firing at the head. On the contrary, it usually does not take more than three shells at long ranges, except when moving or firing at great distances. The SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best close quarters weapons in the game, having high damage, and unlimited pellet range. The SPAS-12 has very predictable spreads when firing crouched as the pellets always hit the same spots. Therefore, using the iron sights is not necessary if accuracy is desired. Gallery SPAS-12 MW Mobilized.png|The SPAS-12 in Modern Warfare: Mobilized SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|Iron Sights SPAS-12 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The SPAS-12 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The SPAS-12 is semi-automatic and has its stock in the folded position. One of the key benefits of the SPAS-12 is that it has the largest shell capacity of all the shotguns. It is commonly found on enemies in the levels "The Defector" and "Numbers" with no attachments. In "The Defector," the player starts the mission with a SPAS-12 equipped with Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells. The Dragon's Breath is aesthetically identical to the rounds regularly fed into the SPAS-12, the only difference is that the Dragon's Breath holds incendiary shells, meaning that the rounds let out fire when shot, symbolizing its name. The Dragon's Breath also has a wider reticule than the normal SPAS-12, which will allow for multiple enemies being taken out. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is available for purchase at level 24. The SPAS-12 is a low damage per pellet shotgun, equal to the HS-10 for the lowest damage per shot of all shotguns. The SPAS-12 fires eight pellets per shot. At any range short of seven and a half meters, the SPAS-12 will deal thirty damage per pellet, demanding four pellets to kill an opponent. The SPAS-12 decreases linearly in damage until fifteen meters, where it will deal ten damage per pellet, requiring ten pellets to kill an opponent. The SPAS-12 ceases to do damage after fifteen meters. The SPAS-12 has low penetration power and does not receive a damage bonus when a pellet Headshots. The SPAS-12's rate of fire is high, firing semi-automatically at 312 RPM. This is the second highest of all shotguns, only marginally slower than the HS-10. This rate of fire offsets the poor damage per pellet of the SPAS-12. The SPAS-12's accuracy is subpar for a shotgun. The SPAS-12 has the default shotgun hip-fire spread, which is moderately large, and the SPAS-12 does not get a tighter spread when aiming, but rather, a slightly wider one. Alongside the slow strafe speed at forty percent and extremely obstructive iron sights, users would be wise to avoid aiming the SPAS-12. The SPAS-12's handling characteristics are pretty good. The SPAS-12 moves at 100% of the base speed, and aims down the sight in 200 milliseconds. One thing to note is that the SPAS-12 has a very slow drop speed when not using a quick drop secondary, dropping in 0.75 seconds. The SPAS-12 reloads shell by shell. The first shell takes 1.5 seconds to load but can be reload cancelled in 1.25 seconds. Every subsequent shell takes 0.567 seconds to be reloaded, and each shell can be reload cancelled after 0.25 seconds. These speeds are pretty good given that the SPAS-12 has the largest capacity by far of any shotgun and can take a while to completely load the shotgun. As previously stated, the SPAS-12 has a large eight shell capacity. This large shell capacity allows the SPAS-12 to have the largest starting ammo loadout of all shotguns, allowing the player to spawn with 32 shells total. The SPAS-12 has access to the Suppressor as its lone attachment. The Suppressor confers the typical stealth bonuses, but unique to the SPAS-12 in Black Ops is that the Suppressor doesn't reduce the SPAS-12's effective range. As such, the Suppressor should be used at all times. Zombies The SPAS-12 is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It is effective in the early to mid rounds, often capable of killing zombies in one shot, but it has a long reload time as each shell is loaded individually. It is also available as a weapon power-up in Dead Ops Arcade, where it is fully automatic, has increased range, and has a wide spread. This makes it very helpful when fighting large amounts of zombies. When Pack-a-Punched, the SPAS-12 comes out as the SPAZ-24, which has a 24-round magazine and when reloading, it just takes two shells to fully reload; each one actually acting as 12. Note that having twelve (half the magazine) or more rounds loaded, will require only one shell to reload, instead of the usual two when the magazine is empty. This version is also fully automatic. It can be very effective at killing masses of zombies at a fast rate making it more helpful when trying to get out of a large crowd. Using Double Tap Root Beer in conjunction with the SPAZ-24 is dependant on the player as it can kill large crowds faster, but wastes ammo faster as well. The SPAZ-24 is arguably better than the Raid, as it has more starting ammo and is fully automatic. However, ammo for the Raid can be bought off the wall for 4500 points whereas ammo consumption on SPAZ-24 is common, and the only way of getting more ammo is through a Max Ammo drop. SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Gallery SPAS-12 BO.png|The SPAS-12 SPAS-12 Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights SPAS-12 Reloading BO.png|Reloading SPAS-12 Pumping BO.png|Pumping SPAS-12 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the SPAS-12 ELITE Spas.png|Render of the weapon BO1BetaSPAS12.JPG|The SPAS-12's beta menu icon Dragons Breath Firing BO.png|The SPAS-12 using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells SPAZ-24 BO.png|The "SPAZ-24" SPAS-12 DOA BO.png|The SPAS-12 in "Dead Ops Arcade" Alex Mason catching Dragon's Breath.jpg|The Dragon's Breath being given to Mason SPAS-12 Stats BO.jpg|The SPAS-12's stats Silenced SPAS-12 menu.jpg|SPAS-12 suppressed with the Lightweight character model Gold Spas Gold Bullets.png|Picture of the SPAS-12 with golden cartridge SPAS-12 Gold BO.jpg|Gold SPAS-12 SPAS-12 BOZ.jpg|The SPAS-12 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The SPAS-12 appears yet again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and was first seen in the E3 demo for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was also seen at Call of Duty XP with the Grip attachment, and once again, it is a pump-action shotgun. Campaign The SPAS-12 appears in various campaign levels where it can be found with or without a Holographic Sight or a Grip. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is the third shotgun available to the player, unlocked at level 8. The SPAS-12 has a reasonably sized magazine, although with its pump-action nature, follow-up shots are harder to get and missing can often be fatal. Unlike its predecessor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the SPAS-12 is less reliable for getting one-shot kills, even in close range, and so is much less favored than before. The Damage Proficiency is a good choice to improve the gun's stats, however, it remains the last Proficiency unlocked as with all other shotguns, so this may prove to be problematic. The Kick proficiency and the Grip are somewhat unnecessary, as the pump-action means that recoil settles between each shot, rendering it obsolete. Focus is a better proficiency to use if not Range or Damage, as flinching is greatly reduced when getting shot, and this can make getting off a follow-up shot much easier. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The SPAS-12 is available in Survival Mode at level 16 and costs $2000. Gallery SPAS-12 MW3.png|First-person view of the SPAS-12 SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights SPAS-12 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading SPAS-12 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the SPAS-12 SPAS-12 Silencer MW2 Model MW3.png|The Modern Warfare 2 model with a silencer Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The SPAS-12 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It retains most of its stats from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized except it now has recoil. It seems to be pump action but no sound is heard and if fired fast enough, two shots can be fired, though at the end of a reload, usually after reloading all eight shells, a pumping sound can be heard as opposed to the click made from its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart. Campaign Once again, being one of the two shotguns in game along with the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is often used by the Russian forces; its first appearance is in the mission "Running For Cover". Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is one of the four initially unlocked weapons. The SPAS-12 takes about three to four well aimed shots to down an opponent. Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart, the shells no longer spread in the same areas while crouching. It is a secondary weapon and with 500 kills with it, it unlocks the AA-12. Gallery SPAS-12 MW3DS.png|The SPAS-12 seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron sights SPAS-12 Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops II The SPAS-12 is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign's customized loadout, seen in the level "Time and Fate". While the third-person model appears the same as from Call of Duty: Black Ops, the first-person model shows the stock unfolded, similar to the Modern Warfare counterparts. Also, in "Suffer With Me", Menendez's SPAS-12 is shown with an unfolded stock in third-person. In "Time and Fate", when controlling Menendez, the SPAS-12 holds 16 shells, the double of the original eight, as well as having unlimited reserve ammunition, just like all other weapons during this sequence. Furthermore, if four shells or more have been fired, then this variant will be reloaded by simply flipping it off-screen and back on; this animation takes one second, regardless of the number of shots fired. Attachments *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag Gallery SPAS-12 BOII.png|The SPAS-12 in first person SPAS-12 iron sights BOII.png|The iron sights of the SPAS-12 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The SPAS-12 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, being statistically and visually similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. Call of Duty Online The SPAS-12 returns in Call of Duty Online as the Franchi-12; the weapon model has no stock attached. Attachments *Holographic Sight *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Foregrip *Extended Mags *Angled Grip *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *FMJ *Fast Mag *Laser Sight Gallery SPAS12 CoDO.png|The Franchi-12 in first person SPAS12 Cocking CoDO.png|The weapon being cocked SPAS12 ADS CoDO.png|Iron sights SPAS12 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Black Ops III The SPAS-12 does not actually appear in-game; however, its silhouette appears on the Respin Cycle GobbleGum, along with the M1911. Respin Cycle GobbleGum BO3.png Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The SPAS-12 returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as the S-Ravage, which is one of the "Classic" weapons that can be obtained through prestige unlock tokens and once again, it is used as a pump action shotgun. The S-Ravage has a reasonably sized magazine, although with its pump-action nature, follow-up shots are harder to get and missing can often be fatal. Unlike its predecessor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and similarly to its appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the S-Ravage is less reliable for obtaining one-shot kills, even in close range, and so is much less favored than before. However, it is the most reliable shotgun for one-shot kills alongside the Rack-9. Shooting while ADS will also tighten the pellet spread much like the Rack-9.it can kill someone in front of you in point blank or within 5 meters. Zombies The S-Ravage is available as a weapon from the Magic Wheel in Zombies in Spaceland , Rave in the Redwoods , Shaolin Shuffle and The Beast from Beyond for $950. In Attack of the Radioactive Thing , it is available for $1250 in the Beachside Market , in the room with the crafting table. Damage and range is the highest per shot of all shotguns in zombies , tied with the M.2187 , being able to kill a zombie in one shot until the teen scenes. On a similar note , the S-Ravage has the slowest rate of all shotguns , which can cause a player to be downed should they miss several shots in a row. This shotgun is one of two shotguns that reloads each shell individually , and as such , Quickies is a worthwhile perk for anyone using this weapon. When upgraded once , it becomes the 'Gremlin ', gaining more damage and a higher magazine capacity. Also , when the player reloads one shell , 3 shots are reloaded. Gallery S-Ravage IW.png|The S-Ravage in first person S-Ravage ADS IW.png|Aiming down the sights Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There are multiple fingerprints visible on the SPAS-12. There appears to be one on the stock, a few on the receiver and one on the pump mechanism. *Equipping a Suppressor to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *In development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. *In "The Gulag" and some Special Ops missions, enemies can drop SPAS-12s with white pump and grip, serving as basic Arctic Camouflage. *In singleplayer, empty shells can be ejected when the gun is cycled, but the shells aren't seen in multiplayer. *Some of the pump animation can be skipped when hip firing if shots are timed correctly. SPAS-12 Animation Skip Demonstration on Youtube Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The weapon's inventory icon displays the stock folded up, but when viewed from first or third person, there is no stock attached. *The SPAS-12 ejects pink shells. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the "WMD" trailer at GTTV, "SPAS" was the original name/placeholder name for the SPAS-12. *It was originally intended to make the SPAS-12 have the Dragon's Breath attachment in multiplayer. However, this was scrapped in early development. *In Dead Ops Arcade, the SPAS-12's icon has a suppressor, but it does not seem to show when the player fires the weapon. *Samantha Maxis' favorite weapon is the SPAS-12. *On the Call of Duty: Black Ops playercard on Call of Duty ELITE, the SPAS-12 is shortened to just the "SPAS" much like it was before the game's release. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Create-A-Class picture shows the end of the stock folded. *The side reads, "GB72BJJ." This is a shout out to a gym called "Gracie Barra Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."Reddit AMA with Chance Glasco. *As in Modern Warfare 2, the pump animation can be shortened slightly whilst hip firing if shots are timed correctly. MW3 Spas Animation Skip Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart, the SPAS-12 ejects pink shells, even though it uses red shells when reloading. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Even though the first-person model shows the stock unfolded, the HUD icon shows the S-Ravage with it's stock folded whenever shown. *Its "Classic" name is a reference to a popular Modern Warfare 2 YouTuber named Sandy Ravage, who was known for his killing sprees with the SPAS-12 in that game. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Shotguns